Genetic information is often altered at the nucleotide level by RNA or DNA editing. This nucleic acid modifying process is essential for generating diversity in numerous biological systems, from simple prokaryotes to humans. Importantly, RNA and DNA editing and modification processes play a critical role in the flexible adaptation of fixed genetic information to changing conditions such as biotic and abiotic stresses, inflammation, differentiation, and infection. Moreover, different forms of RNA editing are key factors to generate neuronal plasticity and in the defense against pathogens or foreign nucleic acids. Alterations in RNA editing and modification reactions therefore have a profound impact on proper function of the nervous system, the origin and progression of malignancies and the successful battle against infectious diseases including viruses such as HIV and other pathogens. The aims of the 2015 RNA Editing GRC and GRS are to provide a forum for the presentation of cutting edge research on diverse biomedical problems that are functionally related to RNA editing, to promote strong interactions between researchers with different expertise and at different stages in their careers, to enhance the development of interdisciplinary approaches to studying RNA and DNA editing and modification and to foster the development of the next generation scientists (students, post-docs, and junior investigators). Collectively these goals will promote cross-disciplinary collaborations that will result in new research approaches aimed at understanding host-pathogen interactions and disease etiology that will ultimately lead to improved methods for the treatment and diagnosis of multiple human diseases impacted by RNA and/or DNA editing processes.